


Shadows Rising

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: ShadowSeeker has been receiving odd dreams about knights but what is calling him? When the Shadow Sword disappears, things go from hectic to chaotic as an unknown threat has come to Earth and the Decepticons and Autobots have to come to a truce in order to stop the darkness from spreading.
Relationships: Darksteel/Ripclaw, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Predaking (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Dream

ShadowSeeker stood in a void of black in his human form. He looked around in confusion before he looked up as a pale light glowered down at him. He squinted his eyes. A pair of bright white eyes pierced the darkness above him.

The mech stared back at the eyes, fear coursing through his entire body. He couldn't will himself to move. It was as if the eyes were forcing him to stay still.

ShadowSeeker's eyes widened as black mist suddenly flowed into his eyes and he felt every muscle- every bone- in his body become glass.

A sword formed before his very eyes and in a matter of seconds, the weapon zipped towards him.

ShadowSeeker shot up like a rocket, gasping for air. Ember stared at him in worry.

"You okay Shadow?" Ember asked, concerned.

ShadowSeeker swallowed the lump in his throat, his spark pounding against his chestplates.

"I...I don't know. That nightmare was... intense," he said, his voice shaking.

"Maybe you could talk to Opal or Linewire about it," Ember suggested.

"Maybe," ShadowSeeker sighed as he swung his legs over the edge of the berth, "what's everyone else doing?"

"Well... since there's not much to do today. Everyone's just relaxing," Ember said with a slight shrug. ShadowSeeker nodded and got to his pedes. The two walked out of the room and headed to the main hangar.

ShadowSeeker looked over at Echo who was leaning against the wall, a disgruntled look in her optics.

"Echo?" ShadowSeeker called out, raising an optic ridge. The red eyed femme looked at him, the look quickly fading away.

"You okay? Where's Lapis?" He asked, looking around. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the young dragoness since this morning. Salvage sighed deeply, "she went for a flight."

Ember raised her optic ridges in surprise, "alone?"

"That's what I said," Firestorm spoke up as he jumped down from the rafters, "but Dark Phoenix, Rising Dawn and Rhodius went with her so... we probably have nothing to worry about."

"You two are one to talk," FireFrost chuckled as she preened at her feathers as she, WhiteRain and Echo sat perched up in the rafters, "you and DarkStar are quick to worry about Lapis the minute you hear Megatron's name."

"What does Megatron have to do with this exactly?" Nightscream asked with a frown as he looked up. ShadowSeeker transformed into his crow form and he joined the femmes up in the rafters.

"Remember when Nightwalker lost Lapis?" Ratchet asked, her words causing Echo to stiffen and for Moonweaver to flinch.

"It really was an accident though," Chiller shrugged, "the two were playing hide and seek remember?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Firestorm said firmly, closing his optics. Songblade elbowed the mech in the side, making him flinch, "stop worrying so much Firestorm. Lapis is a strong girl. She can handle Megatron like she has him wrapped around her little digit."

"Don't say that!" Strika exclaimed in a whining tone. Fluttershy smiled slightly as Bumblebee snickered. Salvage frowned at Songblade before he looked to the military base's entrance. Since the incident that involved one of the ancient Primes' relics, BlueStar's memories were erased and if it hadn't been for Lapis, Megatron could've very much have killed Lightwing and Bluefire. Lightwing was still recovering from her injuries.

And one could only hope that she would wake up at any moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lapis walked through the forest, searching for energon. She had wandered off despite Rising Dawn telling her to stay where they could see her.

She rounded a boulder and stopped upon seeing Megatron standing in front of patch of bluebells. He hadn't moved an inch and it seemed like he hadn't noticed her but she knew he felt her.

Lapis stared at him before something clicked in her processor. He was thinking about BlueStar. Lapis walked up to him before she reached out and touched his servo with her own.

Megatron looked down at her. She stared up at him, her bright blue optics gazing fiercely back at his own bright red optics. Things seemed to slow down for the Gladiator himself before he turned, picked Lapis up and hugged her close, falling to one knee.

Lapis wrapped her arms around his neck, her servo cupped around the back of his helm as she nuzzled him, purring in comfort.

It was times like these that whenever Megatron felt upset, Lapis would be the one who would come to him. She would seek him out. He loved her. And that was all he needed. He needed his light's love. Her protection. And he knew she would give it to him no matter what.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone watched them from afar. The dragon was white with dark blue highlights and grayish-black wings. The dragon had blue optics and it only flew away, leaving the two alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Red Moon stood on the flight deck, staring at the clouds. Rampart looked at her and raised an optic ridge.

"She's been standing there since Lord Megatron left," Octane whispered to Pathfinder, "what do you think she's thinking about?"

Bangalore gave her brother a glare and shoved him away, "does it look like _I_ know? Besides Shockburner's told me about her. She had a family before they were all killed. She was the only survivor."

Wraith watched Red Moon shift in her spot on the flight deck before she turned and walked into the warship.

Caustic watched her go before he turned his attention back to the now orange, pink and purple clouds. 'Where is Lord Megatron?' He wondered with a frown.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Vince drove the road in his car that night, listening to rock music and jamming to it. Suddenly something zipped past his car and he had to skid to a halt with a yelp.

"What the-?" Vince breathed, his eyes wide. He looked out his window before he stepped out of his car and looked around again.

The metallic dragon from before suddenly grabbed him and took to the skies. Vince's screams echoed through the night before they were quickly silenced.


	2. Fractured & Shattered

'Haha...it _hurts_...Primus, it _fragging hurts_...'

Starscream pulled himself through the hallway of the warship, catching his breath through gritted denta. As he limped forward he let out a soft hiss and was forced to stop in the middle of the dark hallway. His servo grabbed onto what he was now sure had to be a dislocated arm. If not that, then BlackBlade had a crushing grip beyond his imagination.

'As if it was _my_ fault...as if I _wanted_ this to happen...'

It was vivid in his mind; the mortified looks on his fellow Seekers' faces, as he was delivered to the warship by Voltage. He remembered how he had stupidly let his guard down as he turned to anxiously watch the Maximal went inside, only for his oh-so-short-sighted weight-lifter of a friend to furiously lunge for his arm and wrench him inside at full force. Not that it helped Starscream that panic took over and he instinctively tried to jerk himself away, only for BlackBlade's grip to tighten.

Starscream heard the creak of a door behind him and nearly leapt, whipping his helm towards the source.

And there, standing at her doorway, was his second reason to be afraid.

"Star...?"

It only took a split second for him to watch Requiem's expression morph from confusion to concern. And another second later, panic exploded within his mind and Starscream was scrambling towards his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Starscream breathed heavily, hearing his spark beat in his audios.

' ** _Why_**? Why does she have to be awake?!'

Despite his best friend's frantic knocks, and her gentle voice calling his name, Starscream pressed his back against the door. His mind raced.

What was he supposed to do now?

He pulled his legs closer to himself. He could feel the weaker part of him, the part of him that was choking from his fear and wanted to reach out to the one source of comfort that he once knew. His mind became a jumble of the things he so desperately wanted to explain to her, to relieve himself of this sickening dread.

'Stop. Stop you selfish idiot, stop trying to get her involved.'

What was he trying to gain from her this time? Her sympathy? Or did he expect her to march up to their parents and beg them not to kick him out? Selfish. **_Selfish_**.

His breathing quickened into shallow breaths, and he roughly slid a trembling servo along his helm. Why were his walls breaking now?

And the more she desperately tried to reach out to him, the more he could feel himself cracking.

"....I just want to know you're okay..."

'Stop.'

"...just let me help you."

'I'm beyond help, Requiem. Just stop.'

"I can do more than just Summer magic this time-"

 ** _'PLEASE!'_** He gripped his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

His memories flowed through his mind, taunting him with the simpler days, full of music and teasing and warm naps in the early afternoons. Days that have escaped him, and would forever be out of his reach.

"Whatever I did to make you shut me out, I'm sorry. But I care about you. I'm sorry if I don't make that clear enough..."

'Why do you still care?!' he wanted to scream, but the words were caught in his throat.

Even now she wasted her time worrying about him. HE was making her worry about him. She was too kind. She would do so much better without someone as messed up as he was dragging her down.

'No. No more.  
She can't know. It's better if I'm gone before she finds out.'

...but he had to make sure of one thing.

Because if there was anything he needed to know, anything that'd even bring him a fragment of peace, it was knowing he hadn't left her alone all this time for nothing; and that he wouldn't be abandoning her just to suffer like he did.

"Are you happy?"

There was an unsettling silence for a quick second.

"Are you happy here?"

It was like the air hung heavy with his question, anticipation making him near sick to his stomach. For a moment his friend was silent. His muscle cords began to ache from the tension. And then...

"...I am."

Her words were supposed to bring him peace. So why did it feel like his very chest was clenching from anguish?

'I wanted her to say no...?  
Was I hoping she'd give me a reason to tell her the truth? Haha...I really am the worst.'

Starscream swallowed thickly, shakily gripping onto his injured arm for support. If everything he had ever endured with BlackBlade had been mental torture, then knowing what he had to do now was torture of a different kind.

He had to hurt her. It was the only way someone like her would give up and walk away.

Forcing his gritted denta to part, Starscream took in a deep breath. And finally, he painfully croaked out his response, his words quivering with raw emotion as he forced them out.

"Then Leave. Me. **_Alone_**."

He braced himself. He trembled. And after a few agonizing heartbeats, a single word met his ears. It was soft, and broken, and it alone felt like a small knife to his chest.

"... _fine_."

Starscream listened to her pedesteps as she dragged herself away to her room.

'I had to do this,' he insisted within his mind, fighting away the unrelenting guilt. He focused on how she would be better off without him. She'd never have to walk in on her family arguing, or see the other Seeker she was curious about stressing out over him. Without the stress he brought, Requiem would hopefully grow up with one less burden to fret over.

She'd grow up without him, into an amazing and talented mare. She'd never have to see him again.

'I'm never going to see her again.'

Starscream took in the deafening silence, and the emptiness of his moonlit room as dust flitted through the cold light. It was then that it truly set in how painfully alone he was.

And he finally broke.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, a sob ripping from his throat. He struggled with shuddery breaths as he leaned his helm back, tears blurring his vision.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lightwing opened her optics and she sat up. She felt dizzy and in a whole lot of pain. She groaned as she rubbed her helm. Something slightly tugged at her elbow, making her fully open her optics.

She was hooked up to life cords.

Perceptor walked into the medbay and his optics widened, "Lightwing, you're awake!"

"H-hey Percy," Lightwing said uneasily, "is everyone else okay? Is Bluefire-?"

"Bluefire's fine," Perceptor said, "so are the others." He looked her over and his optics softened. He saw scars all over Lightwing's arms and shoulders. It made him disgruntled to see that. He had seen what Megatron was capable of back in the gladiatorial arena in the Pits but this... this had been unexpected but Primrose, Firestorm and Cheetor were less than thankful that Lightwing was in stasis lock.

"How are you feeling?" They turned to Ratchet as he walked into the medbay, followed by Red Alert and Echo.

"Sore," Lightwing murmured. Ratchet scanned her.

Bluefire walked into the medbay, "hey Lightwing."

"Hey," Lightwing said with a small smile. Bluefire walked over and sat down on the edge of the berth. There was a scar on the right side of his faceplate that led all the way to his audio receptor. Lightwing glanced at him then quickly looked away, clenching her fists tightly, feeling her spark palpitate and her faceplates and optics become hot.

"Lightwing," Ratchet said gently. Lightwing bit her bottom lip-plate but she didn't answer. Ratchet turned to Perceptor and Red Alert, "can you give us a moment?"

Perceptor raised an optic ridge and nodded before he got up and left, being followed by Red Alert.

Bluefire looked to Lightwing in concern. A choked sob escaped the young femme's mouth as she hugged herself. She felt that she deserved to get hurt. She didn't realize her mistake until Megatron's agonized and furious roar got her attention. It was too late to turn back and run. Megatron had punched her hard and it didn't stop there.

"It-it's my fault," Lightwing said, taking in a shuddering breath, "I touched that relic... it was an accident. I-I didn't..."

"Hey," Bluefire said, placing his servo on Lightwing's back, "you didn't know. We all make mistakes and we learn from them."

"But... but I _**knew**_ ," Lightwing whispered, "I knew BlueStar and Megatron were together a-and there was something in her optics that told me that what happened was her choice." Ratchet and Bluefire looked at each other. They didn't know what to say about that, let alone on what to think. The mission had everyone—Autobots, Decepticons, Dinobots and Predacons alike— reeling and in shock and fear.

Bluefire looked back at Lightwing who had her helm lowered. He doubted bringing BlackScales in would help. He sat down beside Lightwing and brought her into a one-armed hug. Ratchet could only watch as Lightwing leaned on him and the medic only hoped that things would get better soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uh, guys?" Songblade called out uneasily, gaining the others' attention. She was in her human form and watching the news.

"A male teenager was found in a tree the other day with bite marks in his neck," a newsman said, "the victim seemed to be paralyzed and in shock and was rushed to the hospital."

"Hey, isn't that Vince?" Nightwalker asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Yikes," Bulkhead said with a slight wince, "who could've done that?"

"I highly doubt vampires are actually real," Cliffjumper huffed, giving WhiteRain a look. The trooper returned the look before she turned her attention back to the tv. She frowned deeply, 'there's _no such thing_ as vampires.'

"Well why don't we find it?" Dark Phoenix asked and Rhodius looked to her incredulously.

"Are you fragged in the helm!?" He asked breathlessly and yelped as SunSeeker whacked him in the back of his helm.

"Language," Primrose and ShadowSeeker said in unison without giving the orange dragon so much as a glance as Ember covered Radar's audio receptors and Arcee, Chromia, Red Alert, Linewire, Firestorm and Ratchet did the same with NightWhisper, BushFlame, Athena, Eclipse, Comet and Lapis.

Rhodius rubbed the back of his helm. Smokescreen looked around uneasily as if he felt the tension in the air. He couldn't blame the others. The news was quite unsettling.

"Let us not dwell on this," Optimus spoke up, "as long as Vince is under the hospital's care, he will recover."

"If you say so," Dustbyte said with a nervous shrug before everyone went to their rooms to get some recharge. ShadowSeeker stayed up in the rafters even after Ratchet dimmed the lights. The mech leapt down from the rafters, transforming into his wolf form in mid-transforming and walked out of the base.

He sniffed the ground as he walked into a clearing. He twitched his ear and looked around for a moment.

When no one was there, ShadowSeeker took in a deep breath and walked into the darkness of the trees.


	3. The Missing Sword

Soon enough, Brook found herself back at the base. She was glad she would finally be able to escape the cold from earlier in the day.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open, sighing softly as she did and closing her optics when the bright light of the inner room lit her face.

"I'm home..."

"Ah! You're back, Brook! Wonderful!" she heard Crystal Stardust exclaim somewhere in the room. She turned around and slowly closed the door behind her, letting the light warmth in the room sink in. "We have visitors!"

She then opened her optics, a bit more alert when she heard this and even more so when a familiar voice spoke up after.

"Kept us waiting, huh Brook?"

Turning around, her eyes adjusting to the new lighting, she spotted Stardust standing by the usual table near the side-wall's window. Black Jay was sitting on one side of the wooden table, and facing him, she recognized the shield-using mech with the Cybertronian-sized bandana around his neck cables, along with the black and light yellow femme sitting right next to him and the other two. The ones she hadn't seen in so long: Primrose and ShadowSeeker.

"SilverStorm, Black Widow, Primrose...ShadowSeeker."

SilverStorm gently smiled at Brook, "hey Brook. Nice to see you again. It's been about a week since we've seen you guys, huh? Time sure flies." Brook gave a halfhearted chuckle and stood beside ShadowSeeker.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously. Black Widow smiled softly, "well nothing much really but... um..." she trailed off, her smile fading.

Primrose felt an uneasy feeling reach her fuel tank again and she gripped the edges of her seat.

"We got ambushed back on patrol by Decepticons," SilverStorm said calmly and he seemed to look at Primrose before he turned his attention back to ShadowSeeker and Brook, "Falcon got hurt. It's... it's not as bad."

"Is. He. _Okay_?" ShadowSeeker questioned in a low tone, his servos clenched and black sparks flickering from his digits.

"He's fine," Black Widow said, "we called Hyperjump over to fix it."

"Then what did you call _us_ over for?" ShadowSeeker asked with a frown. Black Widow stared for a moment, so did SilverStorm. For a moment, silence fell over the room and it made Primrose uneasy. ShadowSeeker stared back at SilverStorm and Black Widow, not moving an inch.

SilverStorm sighed deeply, "never mind. It's nothing. Sorry to bother you."

Brook furrowed an optic ridge as she looked between the two mechs. Everyone knew that since IronLock had went to the Allspark, it was a harder transition for everyone, especially Primrose. When the young Prime was little, she had looked up to IronLock and when he died, she was devastated. It wasn't long until then did she meet Brook and the others. As relieved as she was to see them, it still didn't heal the aching pain that lingered in her spark.

Primrose stood up and walked down the hallway and stopped in the middle of the hall, something catching her optic. There was a large picture of not only her and ShadowSeeker but the whole Avengers.

She smiled sadly as she reached forward and placed her servo on IronLock's chestplates. She smiled sadly before she closed her optics.

 _"When time is up and the sun, it dies,"_ she sang, _"till the rivers flood and the ocean dries. Hand in hand under the falling sky. I will love you."_ She smiled softly.

SilverStorm walked up beside her and placed his servo on her shoulder, "I remember when you asked us if we could all take a group photo. IronLock still had those shades on and so did you."

Primrose let out a small laugh and she looked up at the photo again, "there comes a moment in life where I never hesitate to make a joke to get everyone to laugh. And... heh, whenever IronLock came to visit, I'd always say that I loved him 3000." She wiped the tears away with a chuckle and SilverStorm rubbed her back.

"He... he has a spark," she said, taking a deep breath, "and we know perfectly well that he's here. With us. I know he's here."

SilverStorm smiled softly and he ruffled the young Prime's helm, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her and she batted at his servo, her cheeks glowing a faint blue hue.

"Heh, you really are a wonder, kiddo," he chuckled and Primrose smiled up at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the darkness of the woods, a bright golden humanoid figure walked around the woods, following a butterfly. It was Shockburner. She knew she was dreaming but no question came to her mind as to why she was glowing golden and why she was in her human form.

She stopped in her tracks. "Help." A hoarse voice rasped. She turned towards an old bridge and she walked towards it.

"Help me... please," a servo reached out towards her. She stared for a moment before she reached towards the servo.

A pair of icy purple optics peered up at her, "it's been twenty-two cycles..." a dark grin appeared on the figure's faceplates, "and you're _still_ naive."

Thin, black tendrils suddenly wrapped around Shockburner's wrist and arm, shocking her as more tendrils wrapped around her body. She struggled but the tendrils only tightened.

"H-help!" She said weakly, grasping at the tendrils around her neck. "You can't escape from me, Shockburner," the voice said, "so now you will join the rest of the dead. You will join your _precious_ Rodimus Prime."

Shockburner looked down to see a thousand servos reach up and grab at her. She frantically tried to kick them away but it was already in vain as Rodimus' servos grabbed her legs. A choked scream escaped her and she shut her eyes tightly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She barely had the strength to open her eyes again as a bright orange and yellow glow suddenly came into view and it surrounded the entirety of the nightmare.

Shockburner sat up from the berth, her optics widening. She took a deep breath to calm down and she placed her servo on her neck. 'What... what was that?' She wondered nervously, her spark pounding against her chestplates. Unbeknownst to her, out the berthroom window, a bright orange and yellow butterfly fluttered through the clouds.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet was at the monitors with Nightwalker curled up beside his pedes in his wolf form. Eclipse, NightWhisper, Comet and BushFlame were playing with BlackScales, Moonweaver and FireFeather outside near one of the hangars.

ShadowSeeker laid down in his room, staring up at the ceiling with uncertainty. He closed his optics before he literally jumped off his berth upon hearing a high-pitched scream come from the back room.

Optimus, Ratchet, Linewire, Grimlock and Ultra Magnus raced into the back room and saw Xenoquillia standing in front of the relics' holding room with WhiteRain on the floor, her optics wide with shock and terror.

"What happened?" Linewire asked. Xenoquillia pointed, "see for yourself."

Optimus walked over and looked into the room. His optics widened. The Shadow Sword was missing.


	4. Accusations

"How in the fragging Pits of Kaon can a relic just suddenly go _missing_!?" Dark Phoenix snapped at the air.

"I don't know," Twilight said, glaring at her. ShadowSeeker stared down at the floor with disgruntlement. Sunset Shimmer looked over at him.

"Shadow?" She called out, making the Seeker look up at him, "you alright?"

"No," ShadowSeeker said, clenching his fists tightly, "we need to find that sword."

"But how are we supposed to find it?" Overblow asked, "we don't even know who took it."

"Well who would have access to the base?" Rarity asked, her digit to her chin. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, Sileence, Nightwalker and Lumia looked to Primrose who was staring off into space. When she noticed the others' stares, she fully turned to them and frowned in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Brightburn," Nightwalker said with a frown.

"What about him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He obviously had access to this base and he has a link to Primrose," the Dinobot said. Primrose seemed to flinch at his words and Sear, Fireblade, and Linewire narrowed their optics at Nightwalker.

"So what, he suddenly came and took the Shadow Sword?" Rhodius demanded.

"It's a theory," Nightwalker snapped back.

"Enough," Optimus said sternly, making them look at the Prime, "Brightburn coming here in the middle of the night is highly unlikely."

"And don't you _dare_ think that Primrose has anything to do with this," Electroclaw said firmly as he cast an icy glare towards them.

"Maybe we should ask the Avengers," Bladerunner suggested quickly before things got out of hand.

"Alright, me, Sear, Electroclaw, Fireblade, Linewire, Grimlock and Primrose will go," ShadowSeeker said.

"I will accompany you," Optimus said firmly. ShadowSeeker blinked a few times before he furrowed his optic ridges. He knew the Prime wasn't one to argue but he highly doubted that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay," he sighed. Red Alert activated the ground bridge and the five went through the bridge. The bridge opened in the middle of a field where there was a waterfall at the mouth of a cave.

"This is their base?" Grimlock asked.

ShadowSeeker smirked slightly as he turned to the Dinobot, "were you expecting the Arctic?" He turned back to the waterfall before he gave a loud whistle and clapped his servos.

The waterfall slowly parted in two, revealing an entranceway.

"Whoa," Fireblade murmured in surprise. ShadowSeeker chuckled softly, "try to make yourselves at home, will ya?"

He began to walk forward and the others followed him. Linewire looked around curiously. There were white and blue crystals embedded into the rocky walls on either side of the Autobots. ShadowSeeker and Primrose led them to a large room.

"Shadow? Primrose?" A voice called out.

"Yeah, Bulljaw, we're here," ShadowSeeker said. A dark and dusty brown mech with dark and light green highlights and amber optics poked his helm out from behind a corner and he grinned.

"Well as I live and breathe!" He laughed as he ran over and enveloped Primrose and ShadowSeeker into a bone-crushing hug. "I see you're adorably powerful as always Primrose," he grinned, "and you, ShadowSeeker! How's the romantic life?"

ShadowSeeker's cheeks turned blue as Bulljaw wiggled his optic ridges. The Seeker playfully smacked the Wrecker upside his helm, "shut up, you big lug! Now let us go! We gotta breathe."

"Haha! Sorry," Bulljaw chuckled as he carefully set the two back on their pedes. He turned his attention to Optimus, Grimlock, Sear, Electroclaw, Fireblade and Linewire. "Who's the newcomers?" He asked.

"They're not really newcomers, Bulljaw," ShadowSeeker sighed, "anyhoo, where's SilverStorm?"

"He's talking with Falcon," Bulljaw said, jabbing his thumb-digit over his shoulder.

"And we just got done," SilverStorm spoke up as he and Falcon walked into the room.

"What happened?" SilverStorm asked. ShadowSeeker inhaled and exhaled deeply, "the Shadow Sword's missing."

At his words, Falcon and Bulljaw tensed up and SilverStorm widened his optics.

"The Shadow Sword...?" Bulljaw murmured, his voice above a whisper, "a-as in... the Sword of The Fallen?"

"Yep," Fireblade nodded.

"Didn't the Decepticons...?" Falcon began to ask but Grimlock shook his helm.

"No," the Dinobot said, "besides, Bladerunner, the Byte Twins, Zackler and Hyperjump had went to ask Brook and the others."

"Well I don't know what to tell you," SilverStorm said, "we haven't seen it."

ShadowSeeker clenched his fists tightly. "And what about the other ones?" A voice called out and everyone shifted their gaze to a green and purple mech with dark blue optics. ShadowSeeker widened his optics and he transformed into his wolf form and snarled, his denta bared.

 ** _"VIRUS!"_** He snarled in fury.

"Shadow, calm down," Bulljaw said quickly.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?!"** The young shadow user shouted, making Bulljaw and Falcon flinch, "he's the reason the Assassins are gone! My friends are _dead_ because of this son of a glitch!"

"Look," SilverStorm said firmly, "I can explain."

"You better," ShadowSeeker growled lowly, shifting his glare to the mech.

"I've been keeping tabs on him," SilverStorm said, "he's been working with us in order to help find out where the other Assassins are. Where the two Shadow Hunters are."

"I don't give a damn about the Shadow Hunters," ShadowSeeker snapped, "but not the mech who attacked my Creed."

"Your Creed?" Virus repeated before he barked out a bitter laugh, "you must be joking. If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead."

"If it wasn't for LightSong, I would've been dead because of you!" ShadowSeeker snapped, stepping closer to Virus.

 _"QUIET!"_ Primrose roared, startling Fireblade, ShadowSeeker, Electroclaw, Bulljaw and Virus. They looked to Primrose who was glaring at ShadowSeeker and Virus, her optics glowing red and fire flickering from her servos.

The young Prime closed her optics and she took in a shuddering deep breath to calm down. Optimus placed his servo on his daughter's shoulder and he looked to SilverStorm with narrowed optics.

"Care to explain?" He asked calmly. SilverStorm pursed his lips together and he swallowed.

"The Assassins are a group of skilled hunters and killers," he said, earning a dark glare from ShadowSeeker but he continued on, "they protect a special object that belongs to them. And the Shadow Hunters are Cybertronians who hunt down Sparkeaters and Massacres."

Linewire narrowed her optics, "and you said you were looking for two?"

"Yeah, but these two are in their youth," SilverStorm said quickly. ShadowSeeker huffed at Virus who gave a flirtatious wave.

"I'm guessing I can't come with you?" Virus asked in a teasing voice.

 ** _"Hell. No,"_** ShadowSeeker said darkly, shadows flickering from his servos.

"Aww," Virus pouted and Fireblade frowned as Grimlock crossed his arms over his chestplates.

"We'll find this sword on our own," ShadowSeeker sneered as a ground bridge opened and the Autobots walked into it. SilverStorm sighed deeply and he turned to face Virus but the mech was already gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nightshadow walked into her room and she knelt down under her berth and pulled out the Shadow Sword of The Fallen. The Sword ignited in white sparks and Nightshadow furrowed her optic ridges.

She looked it over and saw her reflection in the sword. She blinked twice before she found herself in a field that had an apple tree nearby.

She looked around for a moment before she walked to the apple tree. The apples seemed to be glowing brightly in the sunlight. She reaches up and carefully touched an apple.

"The Apples of Eden," a familiar voice said and she turned to see Sunbleach walking up beside her.

"That's what they are," he said as he looked up at the apples, "the Assassins protect them."

"Assassins? But I'm no Assassin," Nightshadow said.

"I know. And the Sword knows that too," Sunbleach sighed, "but... I think it chooses Spark Collectors to become Assassins."

Nightwalker widened her optics slightly and she looked back at the apple tree. She lowered her helm, her gaze saddening. As far as she knew, Spark Collectors were Spark Collectors. And there was no turning back from that.


	5. Bright Embers

ShadowSeeker laid down beside Ember, grasping his servos shakily. He felt sick and cold. He was afraid that if he made a noise or one move, the shadows would engulf him and Ember.

Ember wrapped her arm around the seeker's waist, "calm down okay?" ShadowSeeker sniffled softly and nodded.

She kissed his temple and rubbed his back. "We know you're scared but we're here. We're right here," she said gently.

ShadowSeeker smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ember said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nightshadow walked through the forest, looking around. She sighed silently. Wraith, Skynight, Brightburn, Andromeda and Dagger had went to scout for Predacon fossils and she did the same. Only she went in her own direction. She looked around as she walked to an energon mine.

She stopped in her tracks. A twig snapped but she didn't turn to the sound. A bright pink glow emanated from the shadows of the trees as Pyroburst stepped out from the shadows.

This time, Nightshadow turned to the young mech and frowned, "where have you been? Darkwave, Blackstorm and CrimsonTide are looking for you."

"I went to the beach and time got away from me, I guess," Pyroburst sighed.

Nightshadow frowned, giving the silver, black and red mech a skeptical look before she sighed deeply. "Let's go back," she said. Pyroburst only nodded as he and Nightshadow walked back to the Predacons.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soon it was morning and Brightburn laid on the grass, staring at the sky blankly. His wounds had healed and faded away. He looked at his servos. Brightburn sat up and hugged his knees to his chest and closed his optics.

Predaqueen watched him from a distance before she decided to make herself known and walked over to the mech. "I hoped I'd find you here Brandon Breyer," she chuckled.

Brightburn glanced at her and frowned, "what do you want?" Predaqueen chuckled softly as she knelt down beside him and gently caressed his cheek.

"It must be hurt to be betrayed by someone who's loved you so much," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Brightburn growled and smacked her servo away. He stood up and moved away from her.

"What. Do. You. _Want_?" He growled lowly. Predaqueen chuckled as she stood to her pedes. "What, I can't say hello to my own grandson?"

Brightburn tensed up and his optics widened. "What?" He said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing in the entryway of the military base, Echo watched as Lapis Lazuli ran around with Primrose and Electroclaw. Dark Phoenix and Rising Dawn were in the training room with Strika and Ultra Magnus.

SunSeeker walked up beside Echo, "still trying to take up the nerve to talk to ShadowSeeker?"

"What right have I to _not_ to talk to him?" Echo questioned but it sounded more of a statement rather than a question. SunSeeker frowned.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Primrose?" He asked calmly. Echo looked at SunSeeker coldly in the corner of her optic.

SunSeeker narrowed his optics, "you know what Shockburner and Darkwave did. I'm more concerned with BlackBlade."

Echo whirled towards the white, golden and dark blue mech, her optics blazing angrily, "I'm doing the best I can here SunSeeker! And who are _you_ to lecture me when you're no better?!"

Ratchet, Fireblade, Primrose, Lapis and Electroclaw looked towards the two, their optics wide. SunSeeker didn't even flinch at Echo's outburst.

"One year, five months and twenty-two days," Echo said in a low, bitter tone, "you left when Skylight **_died_**! And you never even came to see if Primrose was okay! She was hurting! If you really cared about an eight year old child then you would've-"

"Did you honestly expect me to just appear out of the blue?" SunSeeker demanded, "Amplifier disappeared shortly after Moonweaver and Lapis went to get Strika and Aeron; as far as I was concerned, she-she could've been captured by Megatron! Or worse!"

Echo stared up at him, her optics narrowed yet her gaze was apprehensive. SunSeeker took in a shuddering deep breath. Unbeknownst to them, Amplifier stood in the hallway, listening.

"She... she almost died, Echo. Do you understand?" SunSeeker said in a trembling voice, "I could feel the life _leeching_ out of her as I held her in my arms. If I hadn't trusted her word—if it wasn't for Linewire...th-then she would've been dead. I wanted to make it up to her but she only assured me that everything was okay."

Echo placed her servos on her arms, casting her gaze downwards, "why did she go to live with Salvage instead of you?"

SunSeeker was silent for a moment, "she was recovering from the ambush back in Praxus. I had given her to Salvage, knowing that he would take care of her... but I was wrong. She ran away and came back to me." He sighed deeply and pressed his palm to his forehelm.

Echo looked away, "I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ares tumbled to the floor, holding his cheek. He looked back at YellowJacket who stood before him, shaking her servo.

Slipstream stood near the door, her arms crossed over her chestplates. Thundercracker stood beside her, his optics glued on the two.

"Ow," Ares growled before he jumped to his pedes, lunged forward and tackled YellowJacket who shrieked in surprise. The two tumbled across the floor, grunting and shouting.

"Alright, alright," Thundercracker said, "time out."

Ares shoved YellowJacket away with a huff. "Guys," they turned to Wildbreak who was standing in the doorway.

"You gotta come hear this," he said before he hurried away. Thundercracker, Slipstream, Ares and YellowJacket exchanged confused glances before they walked after the Wrecker and to the control bridge. Razerlight, Thunderhoof, Skylynx, Darksteel and Windrunner stood near the door, Windrunner's audio receptor against the door.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Brightburn's arguing with Lord Megatron about something," Skylynx said, "he came onto the warship, looking pretty upset."

YellowJacket and Ares looked at each other before YellowJacket put her audio receptor up to the door as well.

"You went to Brightburn, Kansas? I could care less about you being seen," Megatron growled, "but you suddenly have the belief that you're related to someone?"

"Oh please!" Brightburn snapped, "I was raised by a human couple before I killed them. Except I wouldn't have to waste my time and energy on pointlessly arguing with someone who doesn't prove that he's superior. You weren't born in a ship, on a planet far away from your home! I don't even know who I am!"

"Why would you want to know who you are?" Megatron demanded, his tone seemingly edging into calmness.

Brightburn narrowed his optics as he clenched his fists. He felt like he was being interrogated. The scenario was strangely familiar, especially with his... aunt Merilee. He looked away.

"Well, Brightburn?" Megatron asked.

"Don't see why you're even asking me that," Brightburn said, "but I get why you started this War. Fear. Fear is what makes people evil and even if you decide to say that you're not afraid, then let's just say that I'll have a hard time believing that." With that, he walked to the control bridge doors. They opened and he moved back as YellowJacket, Razerlight, Kron, Bonecrusher and Ares nearly stumbled forward and Kron fell flat on his faceplates.

Brightburn raised an optic ridge as Megatron and Soundwave turned to them.

"Eavesdropping?" Soundwave said in Wildbreak’s voice. YellowJacket grinned nervously before she bolted out the door.

The others followed her, aside from Brightburn, who was walking calmly out of the control bridge. Megatron watched him go with narrowed optics.


	6. Reconnaissance

_ShadowSeeker sat in the room, holding an energon cube. He glanced at Nightshadow and Talonswing who were talking._

_Echo sat beside him, "how are you feeling?"_

_"Better, I guess," he shrugged and he took a sip of his cube, "haven't been purging my tanks today so... that's good." Echo looked down._

_"You doing okay?" ShadowSeeker asked as he looked down at the Seeker, "it's been a long time since you, me and Nightshadow came to visit. You've been quiet this whole time."_

_"Just thinking," Echo shrugged, "it's not everyday you're gonna visit your friends and act like nothing bad has happened." ShadowSeeker couldn't help but frown at her words and he looked at the wall behind them. What caught him off guard was Echo's shadowy silhouette. The eyes were white and glowing._

ShadowSeeker opened his optics and he sighed silently in relief as he realized it was only a memory. He sat up and looked at Ember who was still asleep beside him.

He looked back at Ember before he leaned down and kissed her forehelm. He stood up and walked to the door. He walked down the hallway and into the main hangar.

"Um... where's Primrose?" He asked, looking around for a moment. "She went to see the Avengers today," Electroclaw said, looking to him, "why?"

"Oh... no reason," ShadowSeeker said quietly, rubbing his arm, "where's Echo?" Ratchet glanced at him.

"She went on patrol with Wheeljack, Tempest, Blurr, Bluestreak and Songblade," Amplifier said as she, Strika and Aeron walked into the main hangar with Overblow, Blue and Roadcut. Blue stretched her arms with somewhat of a strained grunt as she smiled tiredly. "What're we to do today?" She asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going for a flight," Strika huffed.

"Not alone you're not," Ratchet quickly said, making her grumble. ShadowSeeker chuckled softly and shook his helm, "I'll go with her."

Strika and Ratchet looked to him with surprise. "Really?" Ratchet said.

"Yeah," ShadowSeeker said, resisting the urge to frown. He didn't see what the problem was. Bumblebee were on patrol with Optimus, Smokescreen, Rarity and Applejack so it wasn't worrying him as he could feel Ember through their bond. It was the only thing ShadowSeeker could worry about. He could worry about the Shadow Sword later but Ember was his main concern.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Echo sniffed the air as she walked ahead of Tempest, Blurr, Bluestreak, Wheeljack and Songblade. She twitched her ear. "Hey Echo," Songblade called out as she let out a heavy sigh, "wait up! Mind telling us what we're looking for anyway?"

"Ratchet said it was an energon signature," Tempest huffed with a slight roll of her optics, "so... either it's around here or up in the mountains."

 _"Butwhereelsewoulditbe?"_ Bluestreak asked in a flurry of words. Neither Echo nor Tempest answered his question.

Echo frowned before she sniffed at the air again. Her ears twitched sharply and her tail began to lash sideways. Was that... energon? It smelled fresh, almost spilled. Without hesitation, Echo ran forward, ignoring Wheeljack's startled calls as she disappeared into the forest.

'That smell... where's it coming from?!' She thought frantically, her optics narrowing and becoming unfocused. She skidded to a halt and widened her optics as a black metallic stag with sharp antlers on it's helm loomed over a offlined Vehicon that had a gash in it's neck cables and there were bite marks littered all over it's sides and back.

"A deer like you can't do that," Echo said and the deer turned to her. He narrowed his optics and he huffed, mist flying from his nostrils and he dragged his hoof against the ground. Echo frowned and unsheathed her claws. Before the stag could charge at her, a net shot out and ensnared at the stag, causing it to yelp and fall to the ground, sending dust flying into the air. Echo frowned as she watched Trail Runner step out from the shadows.

"Never thought a former Decepticon spy could stare down a mentally ill stag head-on," Trail Runner chuckled as a dark grey and orange mech with dark blue optics stepped out of the shadows beside her, along with a light green mech that had golden optics.

Echo pointed her tail tip at the mangled Vehicon, "did he do that?"

"Nope," Trail Runner huffed, "where are my 'manners'? Meet my friends. The dark blue-eyed mech is Skybreaker and the gold-eyed mech is Enigma."

"Nice to meet ya, miss," Enigma said. He had a British accent, Echo noticed. Skybreaker walked over to the stag and took out a small blaster. Echo narrowed her optics and her fur bristle.

Skybreaker looked at Echo in the corner of his optic before he shifted his gaze back to the stag, "calm down. It's gonna knock him out." He pulled the trigger and a blaster shot flew into the stag's neck and he immediately went still.

Echo frowned before she narrowed her optics at Trail Runner, "so Lockdown has you hunting after Cybertronian animals now?"

"You mean Cybetronian animals that aren't exactly normal?" Trail Runner asked in a mocking tone as she smirked, her optic ridges furrowed, "ones that had been experimented on in offsite labs and abandoned in the Crystal Gardens? Heh, be glad he hasn't hunted down you, Xenoquillia and White Angel."

Echo's glare darkened at hearing White Angel's name and a low growl erupted from her throat. Her optics flashed and her fur became glitched and became staticky. Trail Runner stepped closer to Echo. "I'd be careful if I were you Echo," she said, "you and I both know what you and White Angel are and I'm quite certain that Lockdown himself would accept the most highest bidder to come after you two." Echo didn't move.

A ground bridge opened and Enigma and Skybreaker dragged the stag through it. Trail Runner patted Echo's shoulder. "Until we meet again," she chuckled before she walked through the ground bridge and it closed behind her.

"Echo!?" The Seeker nearly jumped as she turned to Wheeljack, Songblade, Tempest and Blurr who were staring at her with wide optics.

"Wh-what did you do?" Tempest asked, her optics landing on the mangled Vehicon. Echo shifted her gaze to the Vehicon and she frowned.

A white Cybertronian wolf with black, silver and purple highlights and bright ruby red optics watched them from the shadows before she disappeared into the darkness. 'So that's where you are, little sister,' she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Follow the light," Ratchet said, shining a ligh in Echo's optic. She stayed still and did as she was told.

"Now are you sure your coding didn't activate?" Ratchet asked. The Seeker sighed heavily, "yes Ratchet."

The medic raised an optic ridge. Even though Echo was a former Decepticon, she was a terrible liar. He could see right through her and the young Assassin bit her bottom lip plate.

"Echo?" Red Alert said cautiously, making Cheetor and Wheeljack frown at her. Echo sighed heavily, "okay. My optics... might've flashed and I got staticky and glitchy."

Ratchet sighed heavily and shook his helm. She looked away from the Autobot medic and sighed deeply. She stood up and walked out of the medbay. Xenoquillia watched her go down the hallway.

ShadowSeeker sighed softly and shook his helm. He couldn't help but wonder what Echo did to deserve to be a Sparkeater.


	7. Blue & Grey

ShadowSeeker watched as Nightwing and Silverblade sparred. Optimus was watching on the sidelines with Ultra Magnus beside him.

The young mech sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t gotten out of the base in a while. Not since Echo’s... incident.

It felt like he was running out of time.

A sigh of irritation left him and he felt someone nuzzle against his servo. He looked to see Athena and he smiled softly. “Hey Athena,” he said.

“Hi,” she said with a smile. He rubbed her helm, making her laugh and she batted his servo away. The monitors suddenly went off, nearly scaring everyone in the main hangar. Perceptor came over and he managed to turn the monitors off.

“What happened?” Ultra Magnus asked. Perceptor squinted his optics before he widened them, “two Autobot energy signatures are coming towards the base!”

“What?!” Red Alert, Amethyst and Sludge exclaimed in shock. Opal walked outside and she looked towards the trees as the white wolf walked out of the forest, followed by a red and grayish-blue femme.

"Bluebell Prime,” Opal said calmly with a nod. The white wolf transformed into her bipedal form and nodded back, “Opal Prime.” She glanced at the femme beside her, “it’s okay, Warshift. This is my friend.” Optimus, Primrose, Sear, Skystorm, Wildfire, Grimlock, Electroclaw, the Jettwins, Bladerunner, the Byte Twins and Linewire walked out of the hangar. 

Primrose looked at Bluebell curiously. Bluebell looked back at her and the young Prime was taken aback by the color of her optics. “Primrose,” Opal said, making her look up at her mentor, “this is your half sister. Bluebell Prime.”

Primrose froze in shock. _“What!?”_ Bladerunner, Dustbyte and Frostbyte exclaimed in shock. Sear narrowed her optics at Bluebell as she came up to Primrose who stood still.

She barely felt Bluebell nuzzle her and it took her a moment to see Bluebell before she moved away quickly. Primrose narrowed her optics coldly. “You’re not my sister,” she said bitterly.

Bluebell flinched slightly, hurt. “P-Prim, of course I’m your sister-“

“No you’re not!” Primrose growled, “if you really were my sister, you would’ve been around, helping me. Helping my family!”

“Primrose,” Bluebell said, her voice above a whisper. “You’re Megatron’s daughter,” Primrose murmured and Optimus heard the sadness in her voice.

“Prim-“ **_“Stop. Calling me. That,”_** Primrose growled deeply, her optics glowing an unnatural blue color. Bluebell stepped back nervously and watched as Primrose turned and stormed into the base. Electroclaw followed her.

Warshift looked at Bluebell. “Don’t ask,” Bluebell sighed, “just... go inside.” Warshift nodded hesitantly before she followed Bladerunner and the Byte Twins.

Bluebell looked up at Optimus who frowned at her and he turned and walked back inside. Sear and Wildfire went over to Starburst and Skystorm. In one of the empty rooms, Electroclaw was comforting Primrose.

“I don’t understand Electro,” she murmured, “of all times, why now does she show up?”

“I honestly don’t know Prim,” Electroclaw said quietly, rubbing her back. He nuzzled her softly, “but things will be okay.”

Primrose looked up at him, “how do you know?”

Electroclaw’s optics softened, “because you know how to make everyone smile and feel safe.” Primrose blushed slightly and she smiled softly before she nuzzled him, her tail tapping his. He blushed slightly and smiled softly before he nuzzled back.

Bluebell stood outside the room the two were in and she silently walked away with a frown. She flattened her ears slightly and stopped when she saw Grimlock suddenly standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chestplates.

“Yes?” She said, twitching her tail. “Were you eavesdropping on Electroclaw and Primrose?” Grimlock frowned.

“What would you do if I was?” Bluebell asked, flicking her tail. A low growl escaped Grimlock and he loomed over the Prime, “if you hurt them, I’ll tear you apart.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Bluebell sneered before she walked past the Dinobot and headed to her room. Grimlock watched her go, his optics narrowed before he headed to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

YellowJacket stood outside the control bridge, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chestplates. Raid walked up to her, “something wrong?”

“Well aside from the fact that Lord Megatron, Shockwave, Cascade, Tranquil, Andromeda, BlackRain, Knockout, Starscream and Dreadwing have been in there for who knows how long, talking about who knows what, I’m pretty sure there’s a reason to be nervous,” YellowJacket sighed.

“Well whatever they’re talking about, I’m sure it’s not about you,” Raid said bluntly. YellowJacket narrowed her optics at him. “What’s going on?” Skywarp asked as he, Thundercracker, Fireblast and Celestia walked over to them.

Raid pointed a digit at YellowJacket, “Yellow is freaking out because Lord Megatron and his high commanders are talking.” YellowJacket sent another glare Raid’s way but he paid no mind.

“They’re probably talking about a new weapon or something,” Skywarp shrugged.

YellowJacket only rolled her optics. “Hey, has anyone seen Prometheus?” Blackstorm asks.

“No,” Skywarp, YellowJacket and Raid said in unison.

The doors open and Megatron and Shockwave come out. Raid looked at his leader curiously but the Kaonian didn’t look back at him. Tranquil, BlackRain, Dreadwing, Cascade and Skyquake walked out of the control bridge.

Blackstorm looked at them, "what did you talk about?" "That's for us to know and for you to find out," Cascade smirked. Blackstorm narrowed his optics.


End file.
